1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an input circuit for a linear amplifier used in a very high frequency low band television transmitter and more particularly to a lumped component input circuit for the amplifier which in combination with a coaxial extension gives a substantially constant impedance across the entire low band.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a VHF television transmitter operating in the low band, viz., 54 to 88 MHz band, it is desirable that the linear amplifier which is typically the final stage be coupled to the prior stage through an input circuit which will give a substantially constant impedance across the selected channel. Such a constant impedance can be obtained through the design of a double tuned lumped component circuit. In certain applications, it is advantageous to position the final power amplifier tube such that it can be removed and replaced easily from the transmitting equipment for maintenance purposes. Heretofore, such power amplifier tubes were positioned such that the associated input and output circuit connections did not provide a serious hindrance to accessibility. In certain applications, however, the operating conditions and environments of a selected power tube may require that the input circuit to such a tube be positioned at a location that must be physically more remote from the tube that conventional design of the input circuit would provide.